ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
No Surrender
(paperback) (eBook) | Pages = 336 | ISBN = 0743464435 (paperback) ISBN 0743467051 (eBook) (Kindle) }} The Federation's miracle workers: the Starfleet Corps of Engineers! This novel is a compilation of eBooks #13 No Surrender, #14 Caveat Emptor, #15 Past Life, and #16 Oaths. Summary ;From the book jacket :When your ship falls under the thrall of the ancient Landru super-computer, or when you discover an alien device planted on your world before life evolved, call in Captain David Gold and the miracle workers from the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team on the USS ''da Vinci.'' :Captain Gold and Dr. Elizabeth Lense must face their greatest trials yet. Gold must confront an old friend who has turned terrorist and threatens the lives of millions – including the terrorist's own daughter. And Lense must put aside the horrors she faced in the Dominion War to find a cure for a plague on Sherman's Planet before that world's entire population – and the crew of the ''da Vinci – perish.'' Stories No Surrender ;E-book #13 (11 February 2002, ISBN 0743428803) ;by Jeff Mariotte :The Kursican Orbital Incarceration Platform – known as "the Plat" – is the primary prison facility for Kursican, a world applying for Federation membership. When the Plat malfunctions, the ''da Vinci is sent to Kursican to board and repair the out-of-control orbital station.'' :But the ''da Vinci crew finds itself in the midst of a political firestorm, as the malfunction is the result of sabotage by a group of political agitators – one of whom is Augustus Bradford, an old friend of Captain Gold's. While Commander Gomez and her crack SCE team try to put the Plat right, Gold must balance his duty against his loyalty to his friend – before Kursican explodes!'' Caveat Emptor ;E-book #14 (March 2002, ISBN 0743428749) ;by Ian Edgington :DaiMon Forg of the Ferengi Merchantman thought he was getting a fantastic new computer at a stunningly low price. But he realized too late that the price he paid for the machine from Beta III was far too high... :What starts as a simple rescue mission reveals something that astonishes the USS ''da Vinci crew – a ship full of polite, docile, and generous Ferengi! Soon, Commander Gomez and her SCE team realize that the Ferengi have been taken over by Landru, the ancient super-computer, which has returned a century after being dismantled by the crew of the Starship Enterprise to wreak havoc once more.'' :And Landru has set its sights on the ''da Vinci next...'' Past Life ;E-book #15 (April 2002, ISBN 0743428811) ;by Robert Greenberger :The Evorans, residents of a new Federation protectorate, have made a fantastic discovery on their homeworld: a device that predates their civilization and proves that aliens visited their world in the distant past. The USS ''da Vinci is sent to investigate the device and find out its true nature. But disaster strikes when a radical isolationist faction sets out to destroy all evidence that the world was once visited – and wipe out the da Vinci crew as well! And when the true nature of the device is revealed, it will take all the ingenuity of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers to save Evora!'' Characters ;Cuzar : Regent of the Evora people. An aging woman who is one of the few that believe contact with other species is a good idea. ;William Ross : Starfleet admiral, contacts the da Vinci with their mission to further remind them of its importance. ;Helanoman : Security Provost of the Evora. He is particularly unhappy with Cuzar's handling of interplanetary situations. ;Ilona : Vice-Regent, escorts the away team to the Regents council chambers. ;Rugan : Chief Archaeologist of the Evoran government. References ;Nausicaans : News of an attack by Nausicaan rogue agents against Starbase 92 was in the morning "news" transmission Captain Gold looked over before going on duty. ;Starbase 92 : Starfleet starbase that came under the attack of a gang of rogue Nausicaans. Lieutenant Commander Anthony Mark, Bart Faulwell's boyfriend, is assigned there and was unharmed. Oaths ;E-book #16 (May 2002, ISBN 0743456718) ;by Glenn Hauman :Dr. Elizabeth Lense has had a fine career. She was first in her class at Starfleet Medical – ahead of the genetically-enhanced Julian Bashir – and a hero during the Dominion War, and is now the chief medical officer on the USS ''da Vinci. But Captain David Gold notices that her performance has not been up to snuff. She's been listless and stressed, and is delegating most of her responsibilities to the da Vinci s Emergency Medical Hologram.'' :Her malaise couldn't possibly come at a worse time, because a virus has erupted on Sherman's Planet – and the planet's entire population, as well as the crew of the ''da Vinci, are now marked for death by the virulent plague!'' :Can Lense find her way out of depression to determine a cure? And could the cure be worse than the disease? External link * Category:Novels